I've Got You
by Crystal565
Summary: Michael carries Max after they rescue him from Pierce. Max Michael bonding.


So, I was watching my Roswell DVD's again and wanted to write something from this. It's Max and Michael bonding. I really love the Max/Michael bonding scenes there are in the show.

Don't own anything

* * *

He'd been a little obsessed, he could admit it. He wanted to find Nasedo, needed to. And, yes, he had been slightly angry at Max for dismissing it. Now, though. Now, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Nasedo had ended up getting Max caught.

The frantic worry that he'd felt from the first moment that Liz told him that Max was gone only grew the longer that it took to find him. If there was one thing Michael hated it was waiting. And waiting while Max was in trouble was infuriating to a whole new level.

Max wasn't the only one who could be a little bit overprotective. Okay, so maybe more than a _little_. He couldn't help it, though. Max pissed him off, a lot, and irritated him to no end at times but Max was his to protect.

He couldn't stay still, couldn't think of anything else. They had to do this, and soon. He would not entertain the thought that they wouldn't get there in time. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to handle it if Max wasn't alright.

The reaction that Isobel had when she went into Max's head had him even more restless and a little more than angry. He wanted to get his hands on the people who were doing this to Max.

He never really actually said it. He didn't really do the emotional heart to heart stuff, but he cared about both Max and Isobel just as much as they did him.

He was too impatient and jumpy when they finally did get into the place to really think about it. Nasedo finally did get them in there, though, thanks to Tess and Isobel and he was finally able to see Max for himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked, steadying Max as he wavered were he sat on the table.

"I am now." Max's voice was shaky and rough, though, and when he slid off the table Michael had to hold him up. Michael glanced at Pierce and rage exploded in him as he took Max in. He looked like shit, his skin too pale. He was trembling and Michael was the only thing holding him up at that moment.

If Michael hadn't been the only thing holding him up, he didn't think he could have stopped himself from leaping over the table and killing Pierce with his bare hands. He had to practically carry Max to the door.

"Get out of here." Nasedo called, but Michael stopped at the door, turning back to him.

"What are you doing? Come on!"

"I've got something to take care of." Michael opened his mouth to protest, he'd just found the Nasedo. He was the only one who had the answers that they...he needed. But Max chose that moment to sag further in his arms, cutting off his protest.

He looked back at Nasedo one more time before making a decision when his gaze went back to Max. He had to get him out of there. Pulling one of Max's arms around his shoulders and securing his other one around Max's waist, he started out.

By the time they got to the outer door, Michael was having a hard time keeping them both up like that. Hesitating for a moment, he hooked one arm under Max's knees and lifted him into his arms.

His back protested almost violently against the action and he had to steady himself for a moment with the extra weight. The repeated thought that they had to get out had him moving to the door again. His worry for Max only grew when he didn't protest at being carried like that.

"I got him." He said a little harshly when they finally reached the gate and Liz ran over. Depositing Max in her car, he didn't even think before getting in the drivers seat himself.

"Keys!" He called to her. "I can protect him a hell of a lot better than you can." He continued when she hesitated. She bit her lip, nodding and throwing him the keys. Isobel handed Max his clothes as Michael got in and started the car.

Michael glanced over at Max as he drove. Max was struggling to put on the shirt that Isobel had given him with shaking hands. Even his breath was shaky.

"What the hell did they do?" Michael asked finally, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. The rage from before was burning in him again.

"Doesn't matter," Max answered, pulling on his jacket, "look, Michael. There's something-" The back window of the car exploded inward and the sound of bullets filled the air. Michael cursed, ducking down. In his attempt to avoid getting shot, he accidentally drove the car into the ditch on the side of the road.

"We gotta go!" He yelled, getting out and running to the front as Max did. He grabbed a hold of Max to steady him as they ran into the woods, supporting him.

He had to pick Max up off the ground when he rolled down the hill on the other side of the trees and he opted to keep one arm around Max's waist while they ran. Finally they came to the highway but stopped short when they both caught sight of the cars heading in their direction.

Michael leaned over the railing and turned back to check on the progress of the approaching agents. He couldn't, wouldn't let them get their hands on Max again.

"Sorry." He said, grabbing a hold of Max's hand and going over the side.

* * *

Michael sat Max down in the overturned van, sighing. Max was incredibly shaky on his feet and every time Michael looked at him, he had the urge to track down Pierce and kill the bastard.

Max was staring into space a little bit and Michael sat down beside him. Reaching out, he put a hand on Max's shoulder, a frown on his face.

"You want to talk about it?" Max gave him a startled look.

"You want to talk?" When Michael only glared at him, he sighed and leaned back in the seat. "No," he murmured after a moment, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, we aren't going anywhere for a while. You can barely walk right now and I don't feel like carrying you the whole way." A small smile flitted across Max's face and he nodded.

His eyes were already drooping and his head tilted to the side coming to a rest on Michael's shoulder. Michael hesitated a moment before putting his arm around Max's shoulder and bringing him closer.

Max was still trembling and he let out a breath, settling down. Michael tightened his grip on Max, trying to steady him.

"Sorry, Maxwell." He said after a moment.

"Not your fault." Michael didn't say anything but he didn't entirely believe that one. They were supposed to look after each other.

"Glad your here, Michael." Max mumbled, half asleep. Michael smiled a little. There was no way in hell he was ever going to let anyone hurt Max again.


End file.
